Outras Siglas
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Cinco letras, todas consoantes, formando uma simples sigla com um único significado. Uma simples mensagem em uma rede social. Nymphadora Tonks jamais poderia imaginar que tweetar aquela pequena sigla fosse causar tanto constrangimento.


Tonks acordou com "Stray Heart" do Green Day tocando.

Ela demorou alguns minutos para que o seu cérebro processasse que aquele era o seu toque de celular e que, portanto, alguém estava ligando para ela. Passou as mãos pelos olhos fechados, como se estivesse tentando tirar alguma substância que estava impedindo-a de abrir as pálpebras, quando na realidade ela só estava atordoada demais e com sono.

Assim que os abriu, precisou piscar algumas vezes para conseguir ficar minimamente acordada e mesmo assim não era o suficiente. Ela estava em uma superfície dura que ela identificou como o chão.

Talvez tivesse caído da cama durante o sono, não seria a primeira vez, mas ela tinha um tapete para aliviar a queda quando isso acontecia.

O pensamento de que não estava em casa não a alertou imediatamente. Não seria a primeira vez que ela bebia demais e alguém a levava para a casa de seus amigos ou namorado.

Bebia demais.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, percebendo que eles se fecharam por alguns segundos sem que ela permitisse. Espalmou as mãos contra o chão, ainda sentindo-se zonza, e fez esforço para que conseguisse pelo menos sentar-se. Olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo o quarto em que estava.

Ótimo.

Ela estava sozinha.

Não, espere. A cama ao seu lado estava ocupada.

Tonks apoiou as mãos na parte amadeirada da cama, sentindo as pernas como se fossem gelatinas, impedindo-a de levantar com facilidade. Elas estavam um pouco dormentes, como se ela tivesse dormido em cima delas, o que definitivamente não aconteceu.

Esticou a mão para afastar os fios de cabelo do rosto da mulher jogada em cima do colchão. Marlene McKinnon. Lembrava-se vagamente dela se apresentando na noite anterior.

O seu celular voltou a tocar e só então ela percebeu que tinha esquecido completamente de atender a ligação.

O nome "Remus" brilhou na tela e ela conseguiu ler, apesar da leve dor de cabeça que a claridade repentina lhe trouxe. Deslizou o dedo para atender a ligação.

— Oi, amor — a sua voz parecia a de quem acabou de acordar de uma ressaca.

O que era exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

— Dora, onde você está? — ele perguntou, não parecendo estar muito melhor que ela.

— No quarto de alguém — ela disse, antes de perceber o quão errado aquilo soava — A Marlene tá aqui comigo.

Ele pareceu ficar mais tranquilo com isso, apesar de que Marlene não era exatamente a melhor opção para uma garota de ressaca, considerando que ela levava os outros à ressaca.

Conseguia se lembrar de que foi ela quem sugeriu que as garotas se afastassem dos garotos no bar para que eles pudessem conversar mais à vontade e elas pudessem se conhecer melhor. Também foi ela que colocou um copo de uma bebida, que Tonks não tinha ideia de qual era, nas mãos dela. Geralmente, ela recusaria o copo, ainda mais sem saber do que era, mas aquele encontro era para que ela conhecesse os amigos de Remus e as namoradas deles. Sabia que era importante para ele e ela também queria que gostassem dela.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ou se levantar de vez para poder explorar o cômodo, a porta abriu-se. Pelo menos, a luz do corredor estava apagada.

— Oi — Lily sussurrando, tinha dois copos d'água nas mãos.

— A Lily tá aqui também — Tonks disse a Remus.

Observou a ruiva atravessar o quarto até a cômoda do lado da cama e colocar os dois copos ali em cima. Ela esticou a mão e começou a acordar Marlene, que resmungou, mas sentou-se para tomar a água, que provavelmente tinha remédio dentro. Então, Lily estendeu o copo para Tonks, que aproximou-se com um pouco de dificuldade.

— Eu vou desligar, então — disse Remus — Preciso acordar esses três.

— Tudo bem, a gente se fala, então — respondeu Tonks, tomando um gole da água com gosto horrível.

— Te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

Ela esperou ele desligar para bloquear o celular, que estava com 15% de bateria, após ficar ligado a noite inteira. Estava até que com bateria demais, ela deve ter usado o carregador de alguém.

— Onde está Alice? — Tonks perguntou a Lily.

— Ela já foi embora — respondeu a ruiva, sentada na cama — Nós acordamos mais cedo.

— Percebi — escutaram o resmungo de Marlene.

A garota de cabelos cor de rosa conseguiu finalmente levantar-se, esticando as pernas. Se ela já tinha dois pés esquerdos sóbria, não queria pensar nos desastres que cometeu na noite anterior. Sentou-se ao lado de Lily e Marlene, observando a decoração do quarto em penumbra.

Viu Marlene pegar o celular do seu bolso, já bem acostumada a acordar de ressaca, e começar a mexer.

— Você fez alguma coisa vergonhosa de novo? — ela perguntou a Lily.

— Não. O trauma da última vez foi o suficiente — Lily respondeu a ela.

Tonks sentiu-se um pouco por fora da conversa, não tinha ideia do que elas estavam falando e sentia-se um pouco triste por não lembrar-se da noite anterior. Elas pareciam ter se divertido muito, apesar de bêbadas, nem pôde se despedir de Alice.

Será que ela deveria ir embora agora também?

Remus estaria acordando Sirius, Frank e James — se é que Frank já não tinha acordado — e iria fazê-los comer e tomar algo, assim como Lily tinha feito com elas, eles pareciam ser os mais responsáveis do grupo. Depois disso, ele provavelmente iria para a sua casa também. Ainda bem que era fim de semana e não teriam que se preocupar com trabalho.

— Bom, se eu tivesse feito algo vergonhoso, não seria nenhuma novidade — Marlene comentou, fechando o WhatsApp e abrindo o Twitter — Nós trocamos rede social ontem? Ah! Esqueci que eu te stalkeei quando o Remus disse que estava namorando.

Ai, Senhor. Ela falava cada absurdo no Twitter e elas estavam lendo sem que ela soubesse. Achava difícil ter causado uma boa primeira impressão.

— Tonks, você olhou o seu Twitter hoje? — perguntou Marlene, lentamente.

— O Twitter não é a primeira coisa que eu vejo quando acordo de uma ressaca — respondeu Tonks.

— Eu te sugiro que faça isso agora.

Ela tinha tweetado algo vergonhoso?

Pegou o celular do bolso de sua calça e desbloqueou a tela.

**Me chame apenas de Tonks** tonksienym • 10h

RLFMB

Ela piscou, espremendo os olhos para ter certeza de que tinha lido errado, o cenho se franzindo inconscientemente.

Meu Deus, ela tinha ficado muito bêbada! Não se lembrava de ter tweetado aquilo. Era o quê? Uma risada? Não, parecia mais uma sigla. Uma abreviação. Mas poderia significar tantas coisas...

— Você não tem ideia do que tweetou? — Marlene perguntou, percebendo a sua expressão facial.

— O que estávamos conversando há 10 horas? — perguntou Tonks, coçando o olho direito — Porque eu, sinceramente, lembro pouco sobre o que aconteceu.

— Nós estávamos falando como os nossos namorados fodiam muito bem — quem respondeu foi Lily.

Ela engasgou com a saliva. Não sabia se era porque foi Lily quem disse aquilo — tinha pensado que ela era mais certinha do que isso, mas pelo visto as aparências enganam —, ou porque ela nunca falaria sobre as transas dela com Remus com alguém que acabou de conhecer conscientemente, ou porque ela finalmente entendeu o que tinha tweetado.

Supunha que "RL" era Remus Lupin, mas as outras três letras tinham sido uma incógnita, até que Lily esclareceu.

— Eu preciso apagar isso antes que ele veja! — ela exclamou, não sabendo se estava mais desesperada ou envergonhada, ou os dois.

Quando ela pressionou o dedo para abrir as opções do tweet e apagá-lo, a bateria do seu celular acabou.

Ai.

Meu.

Deus.

— Eu preciso ir, garotas — Tonks levantou-se da cama, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

Um choque seria menos vergonhoso do que isso.

Pôde escutar Marlene gargalhar enquanto ela procurava por suas botas e sua bolsa.

Ela não parou para pensar que a decisão mais lógica seria pedir um carregador emprestado ou um celular para poder finalmente apagar aquele tweet vergonhoso. Na verdade, não queria ter que ficar mais tempo perto de Marlene — sua gargalhada podia ser escutada pelo corredor, enquanto ela esperava o elevador chegar ao andar — ou de Lily depois daquilo.

O que elas estariam pensando dela?

Bem, todas conversaram sobre aquele assunto na noite anterior, mas talvez fosse porque estavam bêbadas demais.

Ou não. Lily não parecia envergonhada quando admitiu em voz alta.

Era esse nível de "vergonha" que elas estavam comentando quando foram conferir os celulares?

Não, com certeza Lily nunca tweetou "JPFMB" por acidente depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

Porque isso era exatamente o tipo de vergonha que Nymphadora Tonks passava.

Assim que chegou na portaria, ela saiu caminhando pela rua completamente desconhecida de Londres. Ela não conhecia a própria cidade em que morava. Revirou a sua bolsa, tentando não derrubar nada para fora dela, enquanto pensava se ela tinha dinheiro para pagar um táxi para chegar em casa mais rápido.

Por fim, ela decidiu que a pressa nunca era a sua amiga e entrou em uma cafeteria para pegar o celular e pedir um Uber, antes de se lembrar que ele estava descarregado.

Por que tão dependente de celular?

Seria ótimo se ela encontrasse alguém com o Galaxy S10 disposto a compartilhar de sua bateria, mas quem tinha aquele celular além dela que precisava sempre comprar um novo porque vivia quebrando-os?

Ela voltou a revirar a bolsa até que encontrou finalmente algumas cédulas. Bateu de cara com a porta de vidro da cafeteria antes de sair e estender o braço para chamar um táxi.

Depois de uns 10 minutos sem que nenhum parasse, ela decidiu voltar a caminhar, talvez para uma via mais movimentada que tivesse algum táxi disponível.

Aquele não era o dia dela, definitivamente. Tudo estava dando errado.

Se ela tivesse ficado no apartamento de Lily...

Não ia voltar agora. Primeiro porque nem se lembrava onde ficava o prédio da ruiva, e segundo porque ela já tinha saído, não ia voltar a menos que tivesse esquecido algo.

— Ótima primeira impressão, Nymphadora — ela resmungou para si mesma.

Por fim, viu um táxi parar para deixar passageiros e apressou-se para pegá-lo, depois de tropeçar no meio fio da calçada.

— 33 Whitcomb — disse afobada, fechando a porta do carro com força demais.

Os motoristas a odiavam por isso.

Ou ela batia com força demais a porta do carro, ou ela batia fraco e a porta ficava aberta. Por isso, ela amava quando ela saía com Remus e ele fechava a porta para ela.

Assim que chegou ao endereço, deu o dinheiro sem nem contar para ver se estava deixando troco para ele — ou pior, se estava dando menos que o pedido —, abriu a porta do carro e deixou para ele mesmo fechar. Afinal, se ele estava tão preocupado com suas preciosas janelas, ele que fechasse a porta do seu carro!

Correu até a portaria do prédio, tentando não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Apertou o botão errado do elevador.

Derrubou as chaves na hora de abrir a porta do apartamento.

E, quando finalmente entrou, sentiu o cheiro de café.

Remus estava sentado na mesa da cozinha sozinho, tomando uma xícara de café puro, embora ela duvidasse que ele estivesse com uma ressaca muito pesada. Se bem que ele parecia se tornar outra pessoa perto de seus amigos.

— Remus — tentou não afinar demais a voz —, já está em casa?

— Frank e eu demos café da manhã para os garotos e depois ele foi levá-los para a casa deles — Remus respondeu, estava sentado de costas para ela — Eu vim direto para cá.

— Alice já tinha ido embora quando eu acordei — Tonks pôs a bolsa e as chaves em cima da mesa de centro, tentando agir naturalmente — Lily deu o remédio de ressaca para mim e Marlene e aí eu vim para cá.

— Você voltou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

Ela pegou o celular de dentro da sua bolsa e conectou no carregador que ficava na cozinha.

Se duvidar, eles tinham um carregador em cada cômodo do apartamento.

— Por que tanta pressa? — Remus perguntou.

— Pressa nenhuma — Tonks respondeu, pressionando no botão de ligar, assim que apareceu o 0% na tela — Eu só queria vir para casa logo. Apesar de tudo, conheci elas ontem.

— E vocês parecem ter se divertido muito.

— Bom, eu não me lembro. Acho que bebi demais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Tonks percebeu que Remus estava rindo.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, na defensiva, sem desviar os olhos do celular, que demorava demais para mostrar a tela de desbloqueio.

— Eu percebi que você bebeu demais.

Ela tinha feito mais alguma coisa na noite anterior?

Finalmente, ela pôs o padrão de desbloqueio e foi até o Twitter.

E então a barra de notificação mostrou, antes mesmo que o aplicativo abrisse: **Remus Lupin ( rjlupin) curtiu o seu tweet**.

Sentiu o seu rosto pegar fogo, ao mesmo tempo que estava mortificada.

— Eu posso explicar! — ela exclamou, ainda sem olhar na direção dele.

Remus apenas riu mais forte.

Às vezes ela odiava ter um namorado tão inteligente.


End file.
